the perfect weapon
by Lilpeligroso
Summary: What if in the day naruto was born he was taken by Danzo to be a coldblooded killer. narsaku
1. introduction

**disclaimer i don´t own naruto or any of it charecters**

**The perfect weapon**

**introduction**

Inside of the hokages's office

Sarutobi sat in his chair thinking of what he was going to do about naruto.

The strength of konoha was cut in half after the kiuby attack Danzo had proposed to make naruto a human weapon , and another council member had proposed to just execute him and get rid of the problem today the council was going to vote on what to do with him.

Lord hokage came a voice from behind cutting sarutobi of his thoughts. What is it kakashi he said the meeting is about to begin kakashi responded very well you may leave now said sarutobi hai kakashi responded.

* * *

In the meeting

This meeting has been called to decide what to do with Uzumaki Naruto. We have two choices of what to do with him we can execute hi or he can be trained by root to make a human weapon out of him. For the next hour or so they talked about the best choice of what to do with him.

The vote came half of the council members voted for naruto to become a weapon for the lack of shinobi power , half the members though that the Kirby's chakra would leak out so they voted for executing him, the votes were tied the only one that had not voted was sarutobi.

I vote for Naruto to be turned in to a weapon this statement surprised none of the council members, motion carried the fate of Naruto Uzumaki has been set he will become a root soldier under the guidance of danzo.

However he is no to undergo training until he is at least 5 years of age.

Outside the meeting room you must be happy danzo said sarutobi, quite said a cold voice coming from Dazo I will make this child in to the perfect shinobi so don't worry about him old friend Danzo said sarcastically.

I will no let you take this child's soul for your own benefit said sarutobi , it's not like you have a choice here the decision by the council has been made and no one can change that no even you the hokage.

_I am sorry Yondamie _were sarutobi´s thoughts

* * *

It my first story so tell me what you think if I should continue it or not


	2. Chapter 1 fealings

**Fealings **

* * *

Root was a lot like Konoha with the exception of fashion clothing stores , restaurants and all the people there wore ninja gear after all that's were the best of the best were trained and that's were Naruto was going to spend most of his life probably .

Science Naruto could remember that were he had lived however the decision of him not starting physical training until he was at least 5 years old was put in motion as soon as he left Konoha that meant Sarutobi would sent ANBU to check on him. Even so that did not stop Danzo from training him to become an assassin from when he could eve stand up Danzo had already started teaching him the rules of the shinobi,

Rule 1 a shinobi must be strong

Rule 2 a shinobi is a tool to be used

Rule 3 applying the concept of rule 1 a shinobi must have no feelings for no one and nothing

Reason for this rule feelings are weaknesses and weaknesses result in your demise

Rule 4 if anyone where to break any of these rules they would no longer be consider a shinobi .

These 4 rules were engraved in Naruto's memory science he had being just a kid,

Then when he was a bit older Danzo had taught Naruto how to prevent from his feelings getting is his missions that meant that Naruto had his feelings away when he was just learn what they were.

Finally when Naruto was 5 years on the very day of his birthday he had been put to train on basic ninjutsu , tai jutsu , genjutsu , weapons and chakra training .

* * *

Time skip 4 years later

Naruto laid on the ground barely conscious from the training he had he had to take down three Jouning level ninjas in the last 4 years his skill , speed , strength , stamina and senses had increase exponentially. Good job a male voice said , thanks Naruto responded so what are you doing here Itachi sempai nothing the Hokage sent me to check on you , tell him I am fine as always .

he also sent me to give you this what is it a letter what for you will be assigned a team as a Gening when you turn 12 years . What is he looking down on me and my skill what the hell I just took down 3 Jouning level ninjas on my own and a I am only nine years so he wants to put me as a Gening in three years .

Read the letter and you will know why and don't be mad at him he just tries to help you out as a ninja Itachi said . I am not mad at him I am a Shinobi and to a Shinobi feelings are useless and being mad is having feelings so if I cannot control this feeling I am not worthy of being called a shinobi am I , Naruto said coldly .

I guess not Naruto I am sorry for my words.

But just read the letter and you will understand the motive for this unexpected assignment okay Naruto we have already informed Danzo of this arrangement ITACHI how dare you say Danzo as if he was at your level respect Danzo sama . My apologies Uzumaki san Itachi said sarcastically whatever said Naruto but never said Danzo as if he was at your level.

I don't understand how can you have that kind of respect for that man he has turned you in to his pawn as is he was playing a shogi match. And you still respect him why?

It was him that saved me from being executed was it not so I owe him my life and if he would ask of me I would lay down my life for him and don't you forget that Itachi sempai.

Fine Naruto but just remember he is a man that is cruel and will stop at nothing to achieve his goal he will have you killed if you are not worthy to live y his eyes.

I know but still I am wiling to lay down my life for him because he acknowledges me.

No Naruto he acknowledges your skill but not you as an individual , well its better to be acknowledged by my skilled than not being acknowledged at all , true but there are other people that acknowledge you as an individual . Like who said Naruto like me and the Hokage sama said Itachi , you might be right about that and that is why I respect him as much as Danzo sama.

But my fate was sealed when I was born so I must stay here until I turn twelve until then I will continue to serve Danzo sama with my skill and my life if I need to.

* * *

okay so tell me what you think of the 1st actual chapter don´t forget read and review


	3. chapter 2 reactions

Letter and reactions

* * *

Naruto sat in his room reading the letter that Itachi had brought him fro the Hokage.

Letter

_Dear Naruto _

_I know that it is not fair for me to ask you to be a Genning in the next three years of your life but there is more than me just wanting you to live a normal twelve year old life. We have received information that the snake sannin orochimaru is going to go after sasuke uchiha for some reason we have to yet find out his motives for going after him but until we do we want you to be as a bodyguard per say . This will also help you out with your social skill I have heard that your are not the sharpest of them all , think of this as training it will help you out to accomplish missions were you have to hide that you are a Shinobi. _

_Sincerely Sarutobi _

* * *

So that is the reason for him wanting me to become a genning naruto thought .

"so have they told you about the mission you are to have in three years to be uchiha sasuke's body guard " Danzo said

" hai Danzo sama if you are okay with this then so am I " naruto stated

"Naruto you are among the best Shinobi I had ever trained that's the reason why I will give you a mission within this mission" Danzo said

"a mission within a mission? "naruto responded "Yes Naruto all the information about this mission is in this envelope oh and Naruto don't disappoint me I give you this mission because I trust you completely " "hai Danzo sama" was Naruto's response

Naruto picked up the envelope and saw then contents

Subject's name- Uchiha sasuke

Age - 9 years old

Status - studding in the shinobi academy

Mission time length- unknown

Mission resume - you are to try and awaken the subject's keke genkai all while protecting him from any real harm, also you are to let no one know of this mission.

Burn the content of this envelope when you fish reading .

"I will make you both proud Danzo sama Hokage sama were Naruto's thoughts before he burned the envelope.

* * *

Latter that same day

* * *

Naruto had began to train again of his wind style jutsu he was training near a lake so he could concentrate he did not know why but when he was near a big water body he felt more conformable, "wind style air bullets jutsu" just then 4 air bullet shoot from his mouth Naruto had not perfected his chakra control due to the fact that he had excessiveamount of chakra so A class jutsu was his forte per say.

He had quite a respectable collection of A,B,C and D class wind style jutsu . He knew a few earth style jutsus but that was about it due to his collection of wind style jutsu and his impressive skill especially on assassination mission he had gained the nick name of ´kaze oni (wind demon)´wind daemon´´ .

Everyone in root knew him some ninjas were even surprise that him being so young was already on the bingo book as a B class threat. Still of all the assassins that had came to kill him all had been ether killed or mortally wounded . Many people called him a daemon but not because of the kyubi because of his deeds but no matter were he went he was respected for incredibly skill in the art of being a Shinobi meaning to kill people.

Naruto had fought against assassins in the bingo book and had been nearly killed min most of his figths some wound were so great that not even the kyubi had been able to heal completely and leaving him with a few scars, most of them in the chest and near the hears. But none of them really showed under his root suit.

* * *

**_so heres the socond chapter in the third one i will be doing the time skip to wen naruto is 12 and were him and sakura meet so wait a wile bef4 i update_**


	4. chapter 3 meating

Time skip 3

* * *

Naruto was now 12 years old it was the night of the graduation of course he had nothing to worry about because he had already been given his genning head band already. All the new genning had already been told that they were officially genning from konoha.

there he stood in front of the third Hokage.

"naruto your mission will start tomorrow go and get some rest" said the Hokage

"lord Hokage may I ask who will be my sensei be" naruto asked

"it will be one of your old comrades Hatake Kakashi" said the Hokage "so Kakashi sempai will be Kakashi sensei and there is one more question I would like to ask you who will be my other team mate " naruto said "she is a girl from the Haruno clan , Haruno Sakura" the Hokage said

" well thank you for the new information on my mission Hokage sama now if I may I will take my leave " naruto said "Naruto there is one more thing I would like you to try and live a normal life for someone your age with those genning try to interact with them" Sarutobi said " hokage sama I am afraid that that is not likely to happen because I was raised differently from any of them those people and I have nothing in common except the our age but I will try " Naruto said with that Naruto walked out the door

"you can come out of there Kakashi" Sarutobi said and the Kakashi came in to the room in a puff of smoke. "So what do you think of him you have already worked with him before" Sarutobi said "it will be nice to have someone with the skill that may match even mine in my genning team" said Kakashi "is that so Kakashi I expect great things from him with that skill and at his age" Sarutobi said " I know but those eyes of him they have no emotion of all" Kakashi said " well what do you expect he was raised by Danzo to be a cold-blooded Shinobi" the Hokage said " I guess you are right but still it sad to see someone so young to live for nothing except to see someone else's ambition come true" Kakashi said "true but that is the way he was raised to believe in that but I want to help him to see that there is more to the world than he sees" said the hokage

Across town naruto had gotten hungry so he had decided to go in to restaurant and get something to eat " Ichiraku ramen" the sign read. Naruto went in and there stood an old man about 40-50 years old and a young lady. " hi and welcome to Ichiraku ramen what can I get you" said the nice young lady while handing him the menu " I will take one pork ramen" naruto said " is that all" said the lady "yes" responded Naruto "coming right up" the lady said as she walked to the back .

Naruto waited for his food to get ready while he sat in the chair thinking of his missions the he was interrupted when Kakashi's voice "so I see that you got good eye for restaurant" came from Kakashi "nah I just did not feel like cooking today" naruto said "you must already know that I will be your sensei" said Kakashi "yes I heard it from Hokage Sama" "your food is here thanks for waiting" the waitress said as she handed the bowl of ramen to naruto .

As soon as naruto finished he paid for his food and left without a word.

* * *

Next morning

Naruto waked up it was 7.00 am so he got up and got dressed in black pants a with t shirt and a jacket that was a lot like kakas his jouning vest and a katana in his back his kunai holster in the right side and his shuriken in his left side in the back.

In the academy

Everyone in the room was exited to hear what team they were going to be in. all the girls of course wanted to be put in the sasuke's team.

Then they all went silent when the door open and revealed naruto with a konoha head band. They all stared a him as he made his way through the room and sat in an empty seat by the window. Kiba was the first to speak "hey you what are you doing here you are not from the graduates" Kiba stated "can't you see the leaf head band on my forehead that means that I am a Shinobi from this village " Naruto stated coldly sending shivers down kiba's spine. After that people decided not to ask the blonde any more questions and just wait for their sensei.

A while latter iruka walked in "aright people I will be assigning teams today but first it seems that we have a new genning for this year Uzumaki Naruto is you name right" he said "yes it is" naruto

responded with that iruka cut off their introduction and started so say the teams (the teams are the same and I am to lazy to write the so lets just cut to the important one) "team seven will be Haruno Sakura , Uchiha sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto now if you will just stay put for a few moments your new sensei will arrive" many girls were jealous of the pink haired girl many of them were cursing because they did not got put in to Sasuke's team while Sakura of course was exited that she was put in to Sasuke's team.

1 hour passed and Sakura was bored it had been 1 hour for God's sake while Sasuke was just as bored and pissed off to, but Naruto had already worked with Kakashi so he knew what to expect so he had just laid back in his seat. Then the door opened and there stood Kakashi "sorry I am late I got lost in the path of life" Kakashi said and the he said "meet me at the roof top in 2 minutes" with that he vanished in to smoke then the three genning got up and walked to the roof top .

"I want you to introduce yourselves to each other" he said "excuse me sensei would it be better if you introduce yourself first" Sasuke said "of course I am Kakashi Hatake my hobbies are none of your concern as for my likes and dislikes are nothing of your concern" Kakashi said every one was confused

then he pointed at Sakura and said "you introduce yourself" then the pink haired kunoichi started "my name is Haruno Sakura my dreams are to be the best kunoichi my likes are Sasuke kun my friends and flowers my dislikes are people that are mean and tease me" with that she ended

"my name is Uchiha Sasuke my dreams is t surpass my brother I have very little things I like and many things I dislike my hobby is to train" Sasuke stated

"I am Naruto Uzumaki my dreams are to serve the Hokage until my life ends my hobby are to train my likes and dislike are none of your concern" Naruto said "very well then today's lesson is over go home and rest tomorrow will be you last test and one little word of advise don't eat breakfast tomorrow because you will puke meet me at the training ground at 6 am sharp"

To be continued

tell me what you think and comment


	5. Chapter 4 test begin

4th chapter test begins

Training ground

I t was 6 am sharp Naruto had just arrived at training ground he was sitting in a tree stump he knew Kakashi would not be there for a least another hour but being a shinobi and all he would always do as he was told even if that meant having to wait a hour for his sensei to arrive, after all a shinobi´s life was always decided in mere seconds.

At one moment a shinobi was a alive and well and the other he was in the other world the world of the dead.

As time passed a figure appeared by tree about 15 minutes passed the assigned time After the figure came out there stood a pink haired teammate.

"You are late" Naruto stated earning A gasp from Sakura

"oh Naruto it's you" said Sakura "yes it's me but like I said you are late" Naruto stated "its only fifteen minutes" said Sakura "a shinobi can die in less time than 15 minutes it take 15 seconds to make an a assassination a get away" Naruto said without any emotion in his voice.

"so but we are not in a mission is just training so its okay to be a little late right" said Sakura . Then out of nowhere a raven haired figure appeared. Naruto decided not to argue with the genning after all they had not seen what been a shinobi really meant so he just stood there a shut his mouth.

Hour and a half latter

* * *

"yo" Kakashi said with a poof "sorry I am late guy I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi stated "LIAR" Sakura yelled,

"okay everyone this is your final test " Kakashi said as he showed 2 bells to the 3 genning (2 genning and 1 root anbu) as they looked confused. "your goal is to take a bell from use any method you want but ill tell you this you will not succeed unless you try to kill me " at this the gennning stared in horror "but its not as if you can kill me (I just hope Naruto doesn't go for the kill )".

Sakura stated "but sensei there are only 2 bells and 3 of us" Sasuke agreed "right meaning one of you will go back to the academy "at this the two genning gulped

"BEGIN" the jouning yelled at this 2 figures scattered but a blond haired shin obi stood there with a blank expression in his face. "let's cut the bullshit sempai " Naruto to stated "what do you mean " stated the jouning "I know this test is not to take the bells at all is it "naruto stated with a annoyed expression on his face "so you figured it out already" the jouning stated.

* * *

sorry it ttok so long and sorry that the chapter is short but i have been distrcted lately

also if anyone whants to use this plot i say go for it


	6. chapter 5 test ends

Chapter 5 the test continues

It was midday in the training ground and the test had been going on for about 6 hours. Kakashi was anxious he didn't know what Naruto was going to do, for the other two genin he didn't had to worry about, but Naruto was another case since he was a root anbu.

"NOW " Naruto screamed and as soon as that sound was heard Sasuske came out of a bush with a kunai in his right hand and tried to cut Kakashi's throat as soon as he did that Kakashi ducked only to be met by a kick to the face from Sasuke , however Sasuke's kick was intercepted by Kakashi's left hand. After that Naruto jumped out of a three from behind Kakashi and kicked Kakashi from the opposite side as Sasukes but Kakashi grabbed it with his right hand as soon as that happened Sakura (who was already at the scene) rushed at Kakashi and ducked Sasuke's body to grab the bells.

"YES" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed the bells, as soon as that happened Kakashi set Sasuke and Naruto down "aright calm down but now the question is Sakura who are you giving the bell to" Kakshi said "what? isn't it obvious I am giving it to Sasuke kun" Sakura said "well that settles it It's I am leaving" said Naruto .

"wait you all pass" said Kakashi Sasuke and Sakura had a WTF face on them but Naruto was not surprised "wait a minute I taught that only two of us could pass this test" said Sasuke "well actually this test had nothing to do with the bells I just waned to see if you could work together as a team" said Kakashi " you see all those in the shinobi world who break the rules are scum but those who would leave their comrades to die in order to save themselves are worst than scum" the two genin were taken back by their sensei's words but , but Naruto had already heard this words but he did not believe in thpse words.

"Well that's all for today you can all go home and rest we will met here tomorrow at nine sharp so go home and rest" Kakshi said as soon as he said that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

After that Sakura and Sasuke left the training ground but Naruto on the other hand stayed in the training field and waited for them to be out of sight and as soon as they were he started to train.

* * *

_Training ground 7pm_

Naruto was standing in the middle of the training ground working on his jutsu "hey!" shouted Sakura as she was getting near Naruto she noticed that he looked exhausted . "What are you doing here" he exclaimed "well I lost t my ribbon and I thought maybe it was here" she said "well I haven't seen any ribbons but if I see it I will return it to you" Naruto said "!Hey and what are you doing didn't sensei said to go home? Your parents must be worried about you" Sakura said "I was here training as for my parent don't worry about the they won't worry because I have no parents" Naruto said as he turned around to leave.

* * *

Ok sorry for the late update but i been really busy the school ending and all of that but the next update will be here shortly. :)


End file.
